Consumers of television and other video content may enjoy a wide range of viewing choices. Content may be drawn from broadcast television networks, cable television providers, and satellite television providers. Video content also may be drawn from providers on the Internet and other networks. Content may be broadcast live or may be previously recorded. Previously recorded content may be made available on a scheduled basis or played upon demand. Content may be received under paid subscription arrangement with a provider, for example a cable television provider or it may be available on demand on a pay per view basis. Content also may be stored and played on private networks, for example on a media local area network, such as a digital living network alliance (DLNA) network or other network. A plurality of storage and content-playing devices may be used on private networks, for example digital video recorder (DVR) devices and streaming receiver boxes that may provide motion picture streaming, video on demand, and sports programming delivered via the Internet. Content may be played on private networks comprising digital versatile disc (DVD), optical disc devices, Blu-ray Disc devices, and other devices. Software applications executing in private networks also may play content.